GIRLS DONT CRY
by Haine
Summary: Satou Sei es la rubia que no ama, que solo juega con tu corazon..Y ahora busca estabilidad emocional con alguien menos inestable que ella, sin importar a quien lastime. ACTUALIZADO! espero Reviews :3
1. Introduccion

GIRLS DONT CRY  
Introduccion  
_Pensamientos de Satou Sei(cursiva)_

_Acaso ella es...?_

Aquella confusion de pensamientos fue ocasionado por una estupida noche, una estupida invitacion..

_Pero necesitaba verlas, queria estar con ellas de nuevo_

Satou Sei habia aceptado una invitacion a un lugar, al cual Yoko llamo "un modesto bar" el cual tenia fila hasta la esquina y se escuchaba la musica en vivo por toda la colonia centrica..

_Es rara..._

Pero a pesar de todo, ahi estaba Sei, recibiendo un abrazo de Yoko, seguido del de Eriko mientras formaban parte de una larga fila.

_Necesitaba que se entrometieran en mi vida!!_

Todo resulto ser un reencuentro organizado por Eriko, la cual las sacó de la fila...ya tenia una mesa reservada.

-Eriko: Karin, Karin Ryu.  
Y el portero las dejo pasar...esquivar a los demas.

_Pero no necesitaba mas problemas..._

Una hora de musica en vivo, proveniente de un grupo de metal lejos de su mesa, observo a su alrededor...ellas no encajaban ahi...pero mucha gente tampoco.

-Eriko: ella es! -dijo emocionada, señalando a la guitarrista, la unica mujer, cabello blanco y piel palida.

-Sei: ella es quien te reservo la mesa?

-Yoko: ella es Karin -murmuro mas tranquila que su compañera. -- Estudia en la misma universidad que Eriko - dijo resignada, pues si ella no explicaba, Eriko-la-que-no-dejaba-de-tararear nunca usaria su boca para matar la cara de duda de Sei.

_Estupidos ojos azules_


	2. Capitulo 1: Ayuda

GIRLS DONT CRY  
Capitulo 1: Ayuda  
_Pensamientos de Satou Sei(cursiva)_

_hm...ya salió el sol..._

Y aún conciente de que ya era de día, Satou Sei no estaba dispuesta a abrir los ojos..no aún.  
Cinco minutos pasaron y la rubia ya estaba dispuesta a despertarse y comenzar sus labores hogareños, solo necesitaba moverse de la cama..

_No puedo moverme!!!_

Un intento en vano, asi que abrió los ojos temerosa...bajo la mirada a ver que le estorbaba el paso y se topó con una cabellera castaña, suspiró con resignación y pesadamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pasandose unos rubios mechones atras...

_No tengo ropa puesta..._

Frustrada, agobiada, exhausta pero demasiado enojada, quito a la mujer que tenia encima y se metio al baño. Se vio asi misma en el gran espejo que tenia enfrente...ultimamente habia bajado demasiado de peso, dejando ver cada costilla y cada parte de su espalda...apenas y vestia ropa interior, apenas y...llegaba a tiempo a vomitar al escusado.  
La cruda comenzo a hacerle efecto y con una mueca de asco, se paró de nuevo frente al espejo..

_Soy patetica.._

Y es que Satou Sei, se detestaba a si misma..  
lo peor de todo era  
...que se tenia demasiada lastima.

Su cuerpo poco a poco se deformaba..  
grandes ojeras..  
mirada sin brillo..  
cabello largo, descuidado..

..y uno que otro chupetón decorando su cuello e inicio del pecho.

_Maldita misaki!!_

Y tomo con horror su bata de seda negra, se la colocó y salió del baño, azotando la puerta.

-Sei: Retirate por favor, espero visitas para comer..

La castaña se levanto con desgano, pero sin sorpresa por la actitud de la rubia...lentamente se sento a orilla de la cama y observó a la rubia con esa mirada lasciva y burlona que exasperaba a Satou Sei

Y es que Satou Sei  
no permitia que nadie la viera asi...  
no permitia que nadie se acostumbrara a su actitud..  
a que alguien la conociera tan bien.

-Misaki: me voy pues, nos vemos en la universidad Sei -y salió, como sin nada, con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Sei: estupida..!! -y pateo el suelo- soy una estupida!!

Entró a la ducha y comenzo a bañarse, la mejor manera de iniciar un dia con resaca..  
solamente el agua tenia el privilegio de acariciar su cuerpo, solo el agua.

-Sei: y el puesto de ayuda sigue bacante..-murmuró tristemente, decepcionada de nuevo. Día tras día, Satou Sei necesitaba a alguien...que le diera lo que tanto queria _ayuda_

Cuando se colocaba de nuevo la bata y se secaba el cabello, el sonido del timbre la hizo dar un saltito que la paralizo varios segundos, pero fué apresuradamente a la puerta.

_Estupidos ojos azules!_

Abrió la puerta rapido, miró de golpe quien era y se topó con unos ojos azul cielo, casi transparentes, decorados con grandisimas pestañas negras. Por reflejo, cerró la puerta rapido y de nuevo la abrió.

-Sei: que haces aqui, Karin?  
-Karin: estabas..ocupada? -dijo pasando sus ojos por el cuerpo humedo de la persona que yacia enfrente de ella, deteniendose en el cuello y sonriendo burlonamente.  
-Sei: no no..me estaba bañando, pasa por favor -dijo con desgano e inocencia.  
Karin caminó unos metros y se quedó de pie, esperando a que Sei pasara primero hacia la sala.

-Sei: gustas café? -dijo con aquel tono nervioso, dirigiendose a la cocina.  
-Karin: por favor -y se dejo caer en el amplio sillon, observando el departamento...

Era grande...de colores suaves y con muchos objetos, que su presencia no bastaba para llenar el vacio que se notaba en aquel lugar...vacio que siempre notó la ojiazul en la vida de aquella rubia.

-Sei: Azucar?  
-Karin: no gracias

_Qué me ve? _

La rubia se sentia intimidada, por esos ojos que estaban clavados en su cuello proporcionandole descargas electricas en la columna..

-Sei: como conseguiste mi direccion?-preguntó, intentando sonar amable.  
-Karin: Youko me la dió, lamento venir sin avisar..  
-Sei: no hay problema..hm, quieres más?-dijo extendiendo la mano, frente a la platinada.

Pero ésta le tomó la mano suavemente  
y luego sintió un jalón...  
seguido de un tibio aliento en su cuello  
y no sentia sus piernas, ni su cabeza.

-Karin: puede ser..-respondió suavemente en el cuello de la rubia  
-Sei: que haces? -dijo asustada, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el gran ventanal, mientras ella la abrazaba para que no se cayera.

Eso era, un abrazo para que no se fuera a CAER..  
no un abrazo de cariño,  
aunque su cuerpo temblaba bajo esos brazos, donde al fin habia encontrado la paz

_tanto tiempo he buscado ayuda.._

-Karin: quiero mas de ti...Satou Sei.

Aquellas palabras fueron duras e hicieron despertar a la rubia, notando que hace unos segundos la platinada la habia jalado hacia ella y obligado a sentarse en sus piernas. Conciente de su situacion, de la malinterpretacion de aquel abrazo y de las estupidas reacciones de su cuerpo y corazon, se puso de pie rapidamente pero la platinada alcanzo su barbilla y la atrajo, casi besandola..

-Karin: dejame pintar la tristeza que te agobia..

_Dios...esto va de mal en peor...es como si alguien viniera por el puesto de Ayuda.._

-Sei: no se de que hablas! -el timbre fue la excusa perfecta para alejarse de ahi. -Eriko?  
-Eriko: lamento llegar antes!! pero Karin me dijó que vendria, asi que quise verlas!! no hay problema o si?-dijo alzando una ceja curiosa.  
-Sei: no no, pasa..

_Imposible.._

-Eriko: por que estas en bata, Sei?  
-Sei: cierto, voy a cambiarme jejejejeje

Y mientras caminaba a su cuarto pudo oir como Eriko se dejo caer en el sillon y estrujaba a Karin...

_Le gustará? que no se supone que estaba con Yamanobe?_

-Eriko: ya le dijiste?  
-Karin: en eso estaba - y prendió un cigarrillo.  
-Eriko: espero que quede lindo! -y junto las manos- pero al cabo, todo lo que haces queda lindo -dijo con una sonrisa coqueta  
-Karin: todo? -y tomo a Eriko por la barbilla, atrayendola, haciendo cada vez mas grande su sonrisa burlona  
-Eriko: Karin!! -sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos temblaban -no analices asi a la gente, parece que vas a besar!!  
-Sei: analizar?

Ambas voltearon hacia el pasillo, no habian notado que Sei ya estaba ahi, observandolas..

-Eriko: si si, acostumbrate si vas a ser modelo de Karin, toma a la gente asi para examinarle los ojos! -decia feliz, orgullosa de haber hecho una buena descripcion.

_Me analizaste?...todo era para eso?_

-Sei: espera espera, modelo?-aquella palabra le interrumpió los pensamientos  
-Karin: si, era lo que te pedi hace rato..que me dejaras pintarte..-y una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.  
-Sei: por que yo?  
-Karin: si lo haces, te explicaré... -y se puso de pie, frente a Sei- ésta es mi dirección -y una tarjeta de presentación entregó.

El timbre de nuevo interrumpió

-Eriko: debe ser Yumi, la vi en el camino hacia acá..  
-Sei: Yumi -y sus ojos brillaron ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para ser notado por Karin - VOY!!! - tras su gritar animadamente y dejar medio sorda a Karin, fué a abrir.  
-Yumi: Sei..-dijo con felicidad y con un par de mejillas sonrosadas  
-Sei: Yumi! llegaste antes!  
-Yumi: si lo siento..-murmuró apenada- no calcule bien el tiempo..  
-Sei: no importa, sabes que ésta es tu casa!! -y la tomo por la cintura, caminando ambas hacia la sala.  
-Yumi: linda bufanda

Sei apenas lo notaba, tenia puesta una bufanda de rayas blancas con negro...que no era suya.

-Karin: distraida, tu cuello -le dijo con los labios, sin emitir algun sonido.  
-Sei: oh..!!! Karin ella es Yumi!  
-Yumi: mucho gusto, soy Yu..Yumi!! -decia nerviosamente

Eriko sonrio burlonamente, ella tambien reacciono asi cuando la conoció..y es que aquella mujer era demasiado extraña..el color de sus ojos era inusual, pero resaltaban de gran manera por su palida piel y por su largo y ondulado cabello platinado, casi blanco. Tenia las orejas con demasiadas perforaciones y su vestimenta de botas, jeans ajustados a sus largas piernas y una playera negra de cuello alto le daban forma a su delgado y alto cuerpo.

Esa persona era grotesca, era una groseria a la belleza.

-Karin: un placer Yumi, Karin a tus servicios -e hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. - las dejo, Sei te espero esta semana de acuerdo?  
-Sei: que te hace pensar que aceptaré?! -pregunto molesta, por la actitud de la platinada.  
-Karin: la necesidad de saber por que tú..-y se despidio de un beso en la mejilla de Yumi, otro en la mejilla de Eriko y otro en la de Sei -a tu novia no le gustara ver esas marcas en tu cuello, se cuidadosa - le murmuro a Sei, cerca de la oreja.

_huele a ti.._


	3. Capitulo 2: Suave

GIRLS DONT CRY  
Capitulo 2: Suave  
_Pensamientos de Satou Sei (cursiva)_

No sabia por que, pero estaba ahi enfrente...mojando el piso por las gotas que escurrian de su cabello  
y es que eran las consecuencias de tener el cabello largo de nuevo..su espalda tambien estaba demasiado mojada.

Respiro una vez y rozó el timbre...su dedo indice habia bajado de nuevo,  
indecisa, respiro y pateo ligeramente el piso,  
tenia frio, tenia verguenza y mas que nada, tenia una _necesidad.._

Pero aún podia huir, fingir que nunca habia estado ahí y seguir como si nada, si..eso era lo mejor! aunque...cuando se dio cuenta, tenia a la platinada enfrente, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con un abrigo en la mano.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente, debió huir cuando pudo, salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y ya, pero no habia remedio..  
habia decidido ir, mojarse mientras corria por las calles y estar parada, mojada y nerviosa, estornudando continuamente..delatandose asi misma.

-Karin: veniste..-murmuró, con una sonrisa burlona - toma, te vas a resfriar -y le colocó el abrigo en los hombros -pasa por favor...-y se adentró sola al departamento.

Sei, una rubia carismatica, inteligente, hermosa y con varias pretendientes, habia decidido perder su dignidad aquel dia e ir a ver a Karin.  
Karin...cabello platinado, semiondulado y en capas, con un fleco travieso y unos ojos azules, que hipnotizaban a cualquiera..y un trasero...  
si, la rubia-sin-dignidad dejó de admirarla para centrar toda su atención en aquel lugar de su cuerpo.

Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que observaba con gran devoción, se golpeo la cara con la palma de la mano, sin nada de suavidad... 

_no tengo remedio.._

-Karin: café?  
-Sei: por favor..

no, no mas traseros, estaba decidida a voltear a ver a otro lugar menos al cuerpo de la ojiazul, asi que observó cada centimetro del departamento...el techo tenia pequeños spots en lugar de focos, todo era blanco con muebles y piso negro...una pared de cristal que dejaba ver la ciudad oculta por el manto de la niebla y la lluvia..

-Sei: gracias por salvarme el otro dia..si Yumi...-murmuraba con verguenza, viendo su reflejo en el piso, pues ella sabia que ser infiel y mujeriega no era de presumir.  
-Karin: no me agradescas nada -interrumpió, colocando las tazas en la mesita de la sala.

Y fué inevitable observar ese punto donde se concentraba su deseo, el trasero! esa era la excusa que se decia asi misma, para observar con descaro ese cuerpo..

_es ine..vi..table.._

Un pantalon ajustado de cuero en esas largas piernas...  
descalza, dejando ver esos fragiles pies,que lucian.._suaves  
_y con una playera de tirantes blanca y encima una blusa negra,  
con mangas dobladas hasta los codos.

La ojiazul notó aquella mirada de Satou, que la desnudaba en su imaginación y sonrió burlonamente 

-Karin: esto va a ser divertido -murmuró para si misma, llendo por el caballete y un amplio lienzo  
-Sei: uh?dijiste algo?  
-Karin: comenzaré, eres libre de moverte o hacer lo que sea -explicó preparando las pinturas  
-Sei: uh..si esta bien

_Es demasiado bella..  
_

Pero una mirada fria le interrumpió los pensamientos  
su mente quedo en blanco,  
y lo unico que oia eran los acelerados latidos de su corazón..  
que hacian eco por aquel lugar  
y por su cabeza...  
ella dió un paso mas, hacia ella  
y Satou Sei solo sentia sus mejillas arder,  
un paso mas para acercarse a la rubia,  
rubia que queria hundirse en el sillon, perderse y estar lejos

_alejate...!!!_

Solo vio caer la blusa negra en el piso  
fue lo ultimo que quiso ver, cuando la sintio frente a ella solo cerró los ojos  
_yumiyumiyumiyumiyumiyumiyumiyumi  
_repetia ese nombre, cual rezo en el que depositaba toda su fé.  
y sintio unas suaves piernas rodeandole la cintura...unos finos dedos bajo su barbilla, obligandola a alzar la cara

-Karin: Sei...-murmuró, sentada en las piernas de la rubia..

Y nunca, nunca habia oido salir su nombre de una voz tan hermosa  
era ronca y suave, pero la aturdia lo suficiente para solo oirla a ella...

-Sei: si? -preguntó con una falsa seguridad, abriendo los ojos

Era cierto, Karin le observaba los ojos directamente, examinandola...toda cordura se fué cuando vió esos ojos azules.  
Tambien era cierto que Sei no tenia mucha cordura por perder, arriesgo su dignidad a ir..y ahora arriesgaba lo que mas queria en la vida, por un deseo:

_pobrar esos suaves labios.._

Temerosamente cerró la distancia que las separaba y unió su boca a la de ella

Karin ya lo veia venir, pues la mujer que habia escojido, era demasiado predecible..decidió seguirle la corriente y besarla, apasionadamente, halarle con fuerza el labio inferior y rozar sus dedos con la espalda de la rubia, atrayendola hacia si misma y provocando que sus pechos se juntaran..

Podia sentir el agitado corazon de Sei en su pecho, sincronizandose con el suyo..  
y fué cuando Karin se apartó..

-Sei: lo..lo siento -murmuró apenada.  
-Karin: no no...es solo que..

Por primera vez, Sei vió en los ojos de Karin una emociòn, miedo.  
Karin la volvio a besar, le mordio el labio superior con fuerza, casi haciendola sangrar  
sorpresivamente..._ me he acostumbrado al dolor _pensó Sei con orgullo.

Unos dedos le recorrian la espalda, estaban frios y le ocasionaban escalofrios a lo largo de la columna..  
era la oportunidad perfecta para acariciar esas piernas, cubiertas por el cuero y estrujar aquel trasero, ocasionando que la ojiazul diera un brinquito, dejando sus pechos a la altura de la cabeza de Sei..  
No pudo evitarlo, los tenia ahi, suave piel blanca que la llamaba a probarla y asi fué..beso y lamio el inicio de esos pechos, mientras Karin le iba desabotonando la blusa azul cielo a Sei..

_Que estoy haciendo? de nuevo? _

-Sei: no..no puedo...-y derramo una lagrima que se perdió en los senos de la platinada.

Karin sonrio con burla, eso tambien lo supo desde el principio..pero..no supo que su propio cuerpo reaccionaria asi: Tomó a Sei por los hombros y la obligo a acostarse en el sillon, y se colocó encima de ella...  
Estuvieron segundos observandose fijamente, hasta que Sei tuvo que apretar los ojos para que las lagrimas no salieran..

-Sei: no sé que me pasa...  
-Karin: yo si se que te pasa, Satou  
-Sei: no, no puedes saber -dijo frustrada, llevandose la mano a la cara...

Karin sonrió burlonamente y se acerco a besarla, con ternura...Unas horas despues, el cuadro estaba terminado..

-Karin: ya acabé, Satou

Sei despertó, se habia quedado dormida mientras pensaba..

-Sei: lo siento, me quedé dormida -dijo tallandose los ojos  
-Karin: no importa  
-Sei: ya me diras por que yo? -pregunto aun adormilada.  
-Karin: tampoco importa -dijo pasando los dedos por el contorno del lienzo

Sei se quedo parada frente al caballete, observandolo con admiracion..

-Sei: soy yo?  
-Karin: si...

La imagen era Sei de perfil, observando la ciudad por el cristal, como lo habia hecho cuando llegó al departamento

-Sei: como pudiste ...?

_Tan triste tengo la mirada?_

siguió perpleja, observandolo...todos los detalles eran perfectos, incluyendo el efecto el cabello y la ropa mojada...

-Sei: wow..  
-Karin: lo expondré en un evento de mi universidad, por si gustas asistir  
-Sei: no creo poder  
-Karin: okay -dijo con indeferencia, prendiendo un cigarro.

El timbre sonó y ..Yoko apareció por la puerta.

-Youko: ohh..Sei no sabia que seguias aqui-dijo sorprendida y con un toque de molestia..  
-Sei: hola Youko -respondio con sarcasmo - pues que hora es?  
-Youko: las 9 de la noche..  
-Sei: ya tan tarde?!  
-Karin: te quedaste dormida un buen rato...-dijo dandole una calada a su cigarro  
-Youko: Dormida..?? -y alzo una ceja curiosa, pero su rostro no demostraba felicidad- Karin??  
-Karin: a mi que me preguntas?

_Youko...nunca va a cambiar, con su tendencia a meterse en la vida de los demás...__aún..queria estar con Karin.._

_-_Sei: ya me voy, gracias !- y dejo el abrigo en la sala, tomando su maletin de la escuela y caminando con rapidez por el pasillo hacia la puerta, seguida de Karin.  
-Karin: gracias por todo, Satou.  
-Sei: si...a ti...

_quiero que me abraces..._

-Karin: adios Sei, buenas noches.  
-Sei: buenas..noches -y no supo por que, pero iba corriendo hacia el elevador y una vez dentro, dejo escapar las lagrimas.

_que me pasa? por que me senti tan mal al irme de ahi? al dejarla con Youko..._

Mientras, en el apartamento.

-Youko: podrias explicarme, Karin?  
-Karin: no tengo nada que explicar -dijo con indiferencia, recojiendo el abrigo de la sala  
-Youko: por que ella? -dijo jalandola del brazo  
-Karin: que te importa, Youko?  
-Youko: me importa y demasiado..alejate de ella Karin, la lastimaras  
-Karin: jijijiji yo a ella? no es mas facil que ella a mi?  
-Youko: te conosco..  
-Karin: no quiero volverla a ver en mi vida -dijo molesta, viendo su pintura- solo queria una pintura Youko...no creas que esto hará algo importante en mi vida -y esbozó una sonrisita  
-Yoko: juramelo  
-Karin: sip...ella no me interesa..ella no -y extendio la mano, hacia Youko..la cual la tomo y jalo a la ojiazul hacia si misma, abrazandola con fuerza - youko..abrazame con SUAVIDAD, por favor..

((flashback))

Karin yacia dormida bajo la copa de un arbol, con un libro entre sus piernas..pero unas manos lo tomaron y lo cerraron, colocandoselo a lado de sus piernas. Era Youko la que se hinco, para acomodar bien a la platinada en el amplio tronco, para que así no se lastimara la espalda..pero unas manos la tomaron por sorpresa, apretandole las muñecas

-Karin: qué haces?-preguntó molesta  
-Youko: te acomodo? -respondió sarcasticamente  
-Karin: oh..yo..gracias -y se talló los ojos - lo siento..no sabia que eras tu  
-Youko: no has dormido bien? -preocupada, se sento a su lado. El carro de Karin habia sido chocado por lo que Youko se habia ofrecido a pasar por ella...aunque ultimamente ella la esperaba dormida, en los jardines de la universidad.  
-Karin: estas preocupada Youko?  
-Youko: asi es..

Y Karin le regaló una tierna sonrisa, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la pelinegra

-Karin: no he dormido nada ultimamente  
-Youko: por?  
-Karin: no sé...algo en mi cabeza no esta bien  
-Youko: tu cabeza nunca ha estado bien, tonta jejejeje  
-Karin: si verdad? jejeje...Youko..tengo un problema -y apretó con fuerza la mano de la mencionada.  
-Youko: lo sé...-y dejó que se acostara en sus piernas, mientras le pasaba los dedos por el blanco cabello - me entere que te invitaron a exponer no?  
-Karin: asi es...-y comenzó a llorar...Youko no dijo nada y le siguió acariciando el cabello..

Pues Youko para Karin era su hermana,  
era la mujer mas especial en su vida,  
pues era la unica persona que la veia llorar,  
la que podia saber que Karin...Karin lloraba diario.

((/flashback))


	4. Capitulo 3: Blanco

GIRLS DONT CRY

Capitulo 3: Blanco

_Pensamientos de Satou Sei (cursiva)_

_No, no te despiertes por favor.._

Y le pasaba un mechon, atras de la oreja, que le impedia seguir admirando su lindo rostro..Atras de ella, iba saliendo el sol, abriendo paso a un nuevo día.

Paso juguetonamente su dedo indice por el brazo de la susodicha y despues subio al rostro, pasandolo por la nariz. No supó por qué, pero besó suavemente aquellos finos labios.

_Por que hice eso?y por que estoy aqui?_

Sabia la respuesta, pero no lo admitiria _NUNCA..._ultimamente, le encantaba mentirse a si misma.

Y una hora después, se encontraba a pie de la cama, colocandose sus pantalones y viendo con anhelo el lugar en el que habia pasado la noche.

-Sei: hm..las chicas harán una fiesta..irás?

Pero solo negó con la cabeza, mientras salia de bañarse.

-Sei: esta bien -dijo intentando sonar lo mas amable posible.

Si, su misión habia fallado, su nueva amante se habia despertado y de nuevo tenia que lidiar con su amargura.  
Y era que ella actuaba con amargura  
pero aquella noche, Satou Sei sintio que en verdad la amaban,  
y lo sorprendente, es que se sintio querida por la amargada,  
pues aquella noche...ella habia sido tierna y mas que nada,  
habia iniciado una relacion entre ambas.

-Sei: Ya me voy...nos veremos despues?  
-Karin: sip -y se subio el cierre del pantalon.  
-Sei: Feliz Navidad, Karin..  
-Karin: Feliz Navidad, Sei -dijo con indiferencia, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Una cabellera rubia salió corriendo por las blancas calles, esquivando gente e intentando no tener contacto con nadie. Cualquier piel le repungaba, lo unico que era digno de tocarla era una suave y blanca piel. Entró a su apartamento y se dejó caer en el sofá..después de tanto tiempo, se dió cuenta que su apartamento era vacio...que su vida estaba vacia.

Cerró los ojos y comenzo a recordar, como habia terminado en una situacion crucial...

((Flashback))

Caminaba con pereza por el campus de la universidad, arrastraba los pies y su maletin estaba a punto de resvalarse por su hombro...se detuvo frente al gran ventanal del tercer piso, observando los jardines..._blancos_

"No te suicides!!" gritó una voz burlona por el pasillo y unos fuertes y rapidos pasos, interrumpieron el silencio en el que estaba.  
-Sei: Misaki...que haces aqui? -pregunto nerviosa, pasandose rapidamente la mano por la mejilla.

Pero Misaki solo sonrió, pasando su pulgar por los ojos de Sei.  
Misaki..la castaña a la que Sei podia pisotear, gritar y maltratar cuantas veces quisiera..  
y ella seguiria sonriendo, a su lado.  
Ojos azules, brillantes y alegres...piel blanca y cabello castaño, largo y lacio..

_cuando te veo, me recuerdas tanto a Shiori.._

Y es que Sei lo admitia, se acostó por primera vez con Misaki, por su parecido con Shiori..por que asi, pudo cerrar un capitulo de su vida.Pero despues por que estaba triste...y despues, por que era una rutina.

La susodicha vestia una blusa blanca junto a una falda roja...curiosamente, Sei ya conocia todo su guardaropa.

-Misaki: tus mejillas estan humedas Sei..  
-Sei: es que bostecé  
-Misaki: claro...quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
-Sei: Misaki..-y su mueca se tornó en disgusto- tu no tienes por que...  
-Misaki: claro que tengo por que!!  
-Sei: TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA!! -grito frustrada, ocasionando que los pocos estudiantes voltearan a verlas  
-Misaki: lo sé...- y sonrio con tranquilidad, ignorando a los observadores, ignorando que ella tenia novia...ignorando que nunca la amarian.  
-Sei: por qué haces esto? -dijo desesperada, enojada..pero sobretodo, decepcionada de si misma.

_como es que puedo tratarte asi, si siempre has estado aqui para mi? _

-Misaki: por que no te voy a ver hoy? hace una semana que no estamos juntas... -dijo con un toque perverso, pasando su brazo por la cintura de la rubia y atrayendola.  
-Sei: sueltame Misaki, no tenemos por que vernos mas..  
-Misaki: acaso te encontraste otra amante? -y abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero sin un rastro de dolor.  
-Sei: otra...amante?

Y lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue la imagen de Karin, esa cara de muñeca y ese cuerpo donde encontró la perdición..

-Sei: n-no,,,ya me voy Misaki, hasta luego -y se alejo de ahi, con paso veloz.  
-Misaki: Sei..que es lo que tanto buscas?

Por que Sei habia tenido que utilizarla nada mas?  
Misaki siempre lo supó, supo que no habia amor hacia ella  
pero somos humanos, humanos soñadores..  
y ella diariamente tenia el mismo sueño  
...lo curioso es que diariamente, se decía así misma que nunca pasaria.

La rubia se habia detenido de golpe, mirando el piso

-Sei: tranquilidad..

Continuo caminando, hasta salir de las instalaciones..volteo a ver la ventana donde habia estado anteriormente y vio a Misaki, observandola con melancolia.

-Sei: hasta nunca, Misaki -y se despidio con la mano, siendo correspondida por la castaña.

_hace frio.._

fué el unico pensamiento coherente que pudo tener tras caminar contra el aire tan frio que le quemaba la cara y asi llegar al colegio de Lilian, donde supuestamente esperaba a Yumi..observaba el piso, habia olvidado a Yumi y solo estaba ahi por que queria huir, solo por eso. Los copos comenzaron a derretirse sobre su cabello y ropa, provocando que se fuera mojando ligeramente...hasta que algo detuvo los copos.

Un paraguas en su cabeza...

Era _Youko, la protectora.._

-Youko: te vas a resfriar  
-Sei: que...qué haces aqui? -preguntó sorprendida, al ver a Youko arreglada en traje sastre negro y blusa blanca, muy formal para un día común y corriente.  
-Youko: vine por las niñas, iremos al evento de la universidad de Eriko..  
-Rei: no se habrá cancelado por las nevadas?-pregunto, saliendo atras de la pelinegra.  
-Youko: nop, Eriko me conto que pusieron carpas..  
-Yoshino: que es lo que hará Eriko-sama?...-preguntaba mientras buscaba por el folleto algun evento donde pudiera aparecer la antigua Rosa Foetida.  
-Yumi: Sei! llegaste!...estas...llena de nieve..  
-Sei: si jejeje lo siento, no traia paraguas..-y se rascó la cabeza juguetonamente, mientras sacaba la lengua.  
-Youko: no irás?  
-Sei: yo? no no...suerte  
-Youko: tienes que ir!!! vamonos ya, traigo el auto  
-Shimako: si onee-sama, acompañanos...

Y Fué asi como Satou Sei termino en la Universidad, viendo las distintas exposiciones...

Ella ya tenia decidido no ir, no ver a Karin nunca mas, estar con Yumi, dejar de flirtear con mujeres y vivir feliz el resto de su vida.

_Pero Youko arruino mis planes..._

-Reportera: Señorita, de todos sus cuadros, solo hay una persona, por que?

La rubia y sus ecuases veian la exposicion de la carrera de Artes. Bajo una gran carpa blanca, se encontraban paredes blancas donde yacian los cuadros de los diez mejores estudiantes de la carrera...justamente se encontraban frente a una gran pared donde estaban todos los cuadros de la platinada, todos eran surrealistas...todos eran _hermosos como ella.._

Y "Ella" estaba siendo entrevistada por el jurado, que escojeria a un artista para un articulo en la edicion de cierta revista, que Sei no sabia el nombre. Todos la rodeaban, estudiantes, personas del periodico y gente importante del medio...

Rodeaban a la imponente mujer, resaltante, que vestia una blusa de seda negra y una corbata blanca, con unos jeans rotos y una cadena del lado derecho.

_felicidades Karin..crei que nunca te volveria a ver..._

Y Mientras Sei se perdia en el color verde de uno de los cuadros, escucho las palabras que cambiarian su destino DE NUEVO.

-Karin: por que ésta mujer es la materializacion de todas mis emociones, su nombre es Satou Sei -y la señaló, con la mano derecha.

Todos los espectadores voltearon a ver a Sei, la cual se sonrojo por tantas vistas sobre ellas...incluyendo miradas tristes como las de Yumi y Eriko, y las de sorpresa que portaban Youko y Sachiko.

_Por eso me pintaste? por que somos tan iguales...? ahora entiendo todo_.

-Sei: ahh...no me veas asi..-y volteo a un lado, esquivando la mirada. Ambas estaban perdidas entre la multitud de estudiantes, caminando sin rumbo fijo.  
-Karin: como? -y continuo viendola, con esa mirada penetrante que intimidaba a cualquier persona..  
-Sei: así!!...  
-Karin: que ves en mis ojos, Sei?  
-Sei: me veo a mi misma..  
-Karin: gracias por dejarme pintarte Satou, necesitaba expresar lo que llevaba aqui dentro -dijo colocando su dedo indice en el pecho de la rubia  
-Sei: gracias por..pintarme..  
-Karin: me voy, fué un placer verte...Adios -y se perdió entre la multitud, caminando hasta la maquina de café que estaba del otro lado de su exposicion. -a..mericano? cuál escojo Youko? -preguntó, sin si quiera voltear, siempre supó que fue seguida por Youko.  
-Youko: expresso, lo necesitaras.  
-Karin: por que crees eso? -pregunto dudosa, viendo la lista de opciones  
-Youko: hoy es tu noche..  
-Karin: tienes razón..será una buena noche -y una sonrisita se formo en sus labios.  
-Youko: asi que Sei es lo que sientes...como supusiste eso si apenas la habias conocido?  
-Karin: por sus ojos..itai me quemé con el café Youkooo...

Mientras, del otro lado de la universidad.

-Sei: que te parece Yumi, si tu y yo nos vamos a perder por ahi?-dijo tomandola entre sus brazos y atrayendola para si  
-Yumi: pe..pero Sei  
-Sachiko: onee-sama, hagame el favor de no pervertir a Yumi frente a nosotras -dijo separandolas, de manera defensiva hacia la castaña.  
-Sei: ash..

Y fué cuando sintió la cruel mirada de Sachiko.

_jejejeje pobrecita sachiko.._

-Sei: Yumi, por que no te quedas a dormir hoy en mi casa?-le murmuró en la oreja, mientras observaba a la peliazul.  
-Yumi: no puedo..de hecho ya debo irme, tengo muchos pendientes!!  
-Sei: buuuuu, andale..yo te puedo "ayudar"  
-Yumi: Sei!! estate quieta..!!

Tras una hora, las estudiantes de Lilian se marcharon, agotadas por los preparativos para el festival de su escuela.

-Sei: Karin -le gritó a lo lejos, ocasionando que Eriko, Youko y Yumi (la cual aún no se terminaba de despedir) - si somos tan iguales, podria decirte que...aquella vez...tu me viste con miedo!!!

Y los ojos de todas se abrieron, sorprendidas  
Mientras que los de Yumi se cerraron y se fué, corriendo.

Karin abrio los ojos atemorizada, recordando aquella vez que estaba en brazos de Sei..  
cuando su corazon se sincronizo con otro  
y tal perfeccion de pensamientos y emociones, la asustó.  
Pues no hay nada mas tenebroso como que Karin estuviera relacionandose consigo misma.

Pero todo lo dicimulo con una suave sonrisa y le dio la espalda, _huyendo...  
_Podria huir, pero ella era la maravillosa Satou Sei y sabia su dirección y conocia la excusa perfecta para ir a verla.

-Sei: tu bufanda -y le extendio una bolsita color verde olivo, que tenia dentro la bufanda.  
-Karin: ...ohh, gracias. Gustas pasar?

Ésta acepto y entró a aquel familiar apartamento, que lucia desordenado, con unas botellas por el piso y basura en la sala.

-Sei: tuviste visitas?  
-Karin: si si...disculpa el desastre, ayer vinieron los de la banda despues de mi exposicion. Gustas algo de tomar?  
-Sei: no...

La platinada comenzó a recojer el desastre, ignorando la mirada pervertida de Sei, que se paseaba descaradamente por cada milimetro de su cuerpo.

-Karin: ven, toma asiento -y le dio palmaditas al sofa, justo a lado de donde ella estaba sentada.Y Sei fue y se sentó, obedientemente.  
-Sei: yo...necesitaba...

Pero un beso la interrumpió, quiso hacer tantas preguntas pero al mismo tiempo, temio tanto arruinar aquel momento.

Fue directo y sencillo, pero la rubia no desabrobecharia tal oportunidad...y se alejaba timidamente para despues acercarse y besarla con profundidad, hundiendo su lengua en aquella cavidad donde encontró el sabor que la embriagaria el resto de la tarde..

mala decision.

Por que ya no se podia separar, eso no era correcto y ella lo sabia. Pero...nunca le habia gustado tanto lo prohibido..sus manos se deslizaron bajo la playera negra y sin pensar, se la quito, dejandola en un brassiere negro que resaltaba aun mas su palida piel y su delgada figura...comenzo a besar cada centimetro de su resaltante clavicula y fue a dar en los hombros, mientras sus manos sostenian sus pechos.

-Karin: tienes novia..-murmuro con indiferencia.  
-Sei: lo sé...

Y cuando terminó de admitirlo, unas fuertes manos la tomaron por la muñecas y la acostaron en el sofa, para asi quedar bajo el cuerpo de la atacante.

-Karin: quieres engañarla conmigo?

Sei solo observó a su costado...su razonamiento le decia que se fuera de ahi, que huyera, pero aquellas manos las tenian prisioneras.

-Karin: esta bien Sei, haremos este juego...

Un beso en su cuello, que la enloquecio, mientras unas manos le desabrochaban el pantalon...  
otro beso en su oreja, que le provoco un suspiro...  
y cuando pudo librarse de aquellas manos, comenzo a desabrocharle el pantalon a la platinada.

Cada movimiento de su mano, era una mala decision..  
Cada beso que otorgó, con cariño, habian marcado su destino.  
Y Aquella mujer, se habia convertido en su verdugo.

(( //Flashback))

El telefono la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos..con pereza fué y lo recojió

-Sei: bueno?  
-Yumi: Feliz cumpleaños!!!  
-Sei: Yumi...-y una suave sonrisa se esbozó por sus labios.

* * *

yey :3 otro capitulo  
espero que les vaia gustando uwu  
espero quejas,sugerencias,reviews,tomatazos,reviews y comentarios nwn.. 


	5. Capitulo 4: En espera

GIRLS DONT CRY  
Capitulo 4: En Espera.  
_Pensamientos de Satou Sei (cursiva)_

Si eras importante para Sei, debias estar ahí.  
Yumi ahi estaba.  
Si habias cambiado algo en la vida de Sei, estabas ahí,  
Youko, Eriko, Shimako, Rei, Yoshino, Sachiko..  
Si te habias acostado con Sei, tambien estabas ahí..  
y curiosamente, eran las suficientes como para sumar un total con el resto de los invitados de 20 personas.

Diferentes rosotros, de aquellos que son pasajeros en la vida de uno, apenas y unos cuantos se conocian, pero todos hacian el intento de convivir entre ellos. Sabian que tenian un lazo en común, una rubia por la cual estaban en la casa de Eriko, esperando su llegada, para que su asistencia hubiese valido la pena.

-Yumi: Sei!!! bienvenida!!

Y esas fueron las palabras magicas, las cuales como si fueran ordenes, ocasionaron que todos lanzaran confetti, serpentinas y papelitos de colores a la "razón" de todo aquello.

_Vamos Sei, sonrie sonrie.._se repetia mentalmente,apoyando en aquellas palabras la poca cordura que le quedaba..._Odio este día_

Y no lo odiaba por que fuese parte de las fechas navideñas,  
o por que estuviera de vacaciones  
y ni por que culpar la nieve que caia lentamente, el frío intenso o el cielo lleno de nubes oscuras,  
por que todas aquellas caracteristicas le encantaban a la rubia  
pero el hecho de que fuera SU cumpleaños, arruinaba todo el momento.

Recibió un abrazo tras otro, felicitación tras felicitación y todo aquel alboroto la aturdió. Solo queria salir de ahí...

Pero cuando Yumi le avisó de la "pequeña reunión" que harían en casa de Eriko -la cual ya estaba planeada con anticipación- le resultó imposible negarse

aunque de haber sabido que veria caras TAN familiares, hubiera fingido gripa o incluso demencia.

-Sei: Shi..zuka?  
-Shizuka: Que tal Sei-Sama...

Si, la ojos color miel, que hacia todo bien con la boca, asi como cantar o besar rubias, se encontraba en Japon.

-Sei: qué haces aqui? -preguntó sorprendida, sin evitar sonreir pervertidamente.  
-Shizuka: vacaciones..  
-Youko: me la encontré en el centro comercial y supuse que te gustaria verla..

Sei solo la vio de reojo, con una sonrisa burlona...nunca se le habia hecho tan metiche la pelinegra.

-Sei: si..gracias Youko.  
-Yumi: Sei sei!! veen!! -y la pequeña la tomo por las manos, jalandola hacia una mesita en el rincón de la sala, donde habian cajas apiladas, de diferentes colores y moños, conocidas como regalos o como...

_estupideces..._

Estupideces era la palabra que utilizaba aquel día la rubia para referirse a lo material, no le veia el caso a gastar dinero en objetos que se harian polvo con el tiempo y que nada mas le servirian escasamente...si la gente buscaba llenar su vacio, los objetos no lo llenarian.

Por que el vacio de Sei estaba en el corazón.

-Yumi: te gusta?

Despertó de sus divagaciones y notó una cajita roja en sus manos, abierta -de seguro lo hizo inconcientemente- y dentro, se asomaba una pulsera de plata donde colgaban finas estrellitas. Su mueca de disgusto se transformó en una noble sonrisita..

_Quizás no es tan malo ésto de los regalos.._

Era momento de dejar de esperar ayuda de la gente, nadie podria ver el vacio de su corazon, asi que seguir anhelando alguna pocima magica que la hiciese ver lo bello de la vida era solo una perdida de tiempo.

-Sei: WOW!! yumi esta hermosa!! -y sin experiencia, trato por varios segundos colocarsela.  
-Yumi: jejeje deja te ayudo...

Tras unos segundos, Satou Sei portaba una femenina y muy llamativa pulsera de estrellitas.

Sonrio nerviosamente...

_Yumi no me conoce muy bien.._

Pero basta! Debia dejar de quejarse de los detalles de la gente que la queria, aunque en el fondo...no era tanto quejarse de la pulsera de Yumi, era quejarse de que tras dos meses de relacion, Yumi siguiera sin saber que Sei detestaba las estrellas.

Vio su pulsera, para después ver a Yumi...y despues vió de nuevo a las estrellas de su mano.

_Quizás tampoco sea tan malo que me gusten las estrellas...por Yumi._

-Yumi: estas bien Sei?  
-Sei: si si!!  
Mentira.  
-Yumi: en serio? es que te noto seria...  
-Sei: no no, es que estoy cansada.  
Segunda Mentira.  
-Yumi: ay Sei...hoy es tu fiesta, debes estar feliz!  
-Sei: tu pulsera es lo que me hace feliz!..-y la abrazó con fuerza- tu me haces feliz, Yumi!  
Tercera Mentira.

Satou Sei, tenia muchas habilidades, seducir mujeres, obtener lo que quiere y hacer creer a la gente lo que ella quiere. Tras unos minutos de platica, se dispuso a ir a platicar con el resto de sus amadas...aunque Youko no entraba en ese contexto.

-Youko: dime Sei, has visto a Karin ultimamente? -preguntó sin importancia, dispuesta a beber el refresco que tenía.

La rubia habia intentado estar feliz, incluso habia comenzado a sentirse agusto con la presencia de las personas que queria y a disfrutar las conversaciones sin fin de las personas...pero todos su esfuerzos se fueron al diablo cuando escuchó tal nombre.

-Sei: No...no la veo desde la exposicion de pintura...  
-Youko: vaya! eso fue hace 2 meses...

_La verdad Youko es que la veo hasta tres veces por semana.._

-Sei: oh si, toda una tragedia -respondió sarcasticamente, para que la pelinegra notará falta de interes en ella.  
-Youko: quizás hoy la veas, Eriko le dijo de la fiesta...  
-Sei: no vendrá -y abrio los ojos como platos, lo habia arruinado.- creo que ella no es así...-y cerro con un suspiro, lo habia arreglado.  
-Youko: oh vamos Sei, desde que la conociste la has tenido en el concepto erroneo... se ve ruda y seria, pero es muy linda en el fondo..

_Lo sé!! se que ella se escuda con un rostro serio e intentando no conversar con la gente!  
_

-Sei: uy si, lindisima -respondió de nuevo con un falso tono sarcastico.  
-Youko: es solo que..tiene varios problemas mentales y le da miedo..  
-Sei: hablas como si la conocieras muy bien

Los celos habian salido a flote y a la rubia parecia no importarle dejar mostrarlos.

-Youko: es una gran amiga!

_Es una gran mujer..._

Apreto los ojos, que le ardian de coraje...coraje al saber que habia alguien que conocia mas que ella a Karin.  
coraje de tener que mentir, de tener que negar que se veian con demasiada frecuencia...  
y tristeza...de que Karin no fuera a su cumpleaños.

-Sei: creo que estoy enamorada..-se dijo asi misma. No necesitaba pensarlo, necesitaba oirlo para saber que era real...salio a caminar al jardin, asimilar aquella verdad habia hecho que tambien asimilara las consecuencias de aquel acto. -siempre me enamoro de la menos indicada -y se llevó la mano a la cara, mientras caminaba por los jardines.

-Youko: ésta muy rara...  
-Karin: por qué lo dices? -y se sirvió refresco en un vasito- esto tiene alcohol? -pregunto incentemente, viendo la etiqueta de la botella.  
-Youko: no Karin..es refresco! jajajajaja...casi nadie toma aqui..  
-Karin: -tras probar el refresco- buuu..-y una mueca de asco se formo en su rostro - muchis quimicos...me decias de Sei..por que la notas rara? -preguntó dandole la espalda a Youko,tirando el refresco en el lavamanos.  
-Youko: esta seria...como que perdida en sus pensamientos.

Y a esto, la platinada sonrio con ternura.

-Karin: algo debe agobiarla..  
-Youko: puede ser...  
-Sei: Karin?

La platinada volteo para ver hacia la entrada principal, donde entraba la rubia siendo arastrada por Yoshino le reclamaba del por que se alejaba de su propia fiesta.

-Karin: Felicidades, Sei..-y mientras se sentaba en la mesita, paso sus ojos por el cuerpo de la rubia, observando detenidamente los jeans ajustados y la blusa negra abierta hasta el inicio de sus pechos y encima un saco con una bufanda del mismo color.

-Sei: veniste...gracias!

Se bajó de un brinco de la mesa y se acercó a la rubia, para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Karin: creiste que no vendria? -le murmuró,rozando sus labios con la oreja de la rubia, mientras ésta se escondia en el cuello de la platinada...

Queria absorber todo su aroma y jamás extrañarlo de nuevo.

-Sei: si...  
-Karin: cada dia te veo mas linda..o será culpa del liquido sin alcohol? -se preguntó a si misma, mientras colocaba lentamente su regalo..  
-Sei: tonta! te he dicho muchas veces que se llama refresco-y rio suavemente, aferrandose a aquel cuerpo como si fuera su vida propia. _MUCHAS veces te he visto..  
_-Karin: me resulta imposible creer que haya bebidas sin alcohol...

Sei le dio una palmadita en la espalda, para después soltarse y..darse cuenta de su regalo.

-Sei: yo...no noté cuando me lo pusiste..

Karin sonrio suavemente, observando la cadena que le habia colocado a la rubia. Era una fina cadena de plata con un dije de llave antigua, no muy pequeña pero sin lucir muy llamativa, con detalles que la hacian lucir antigua pero de plata al igual.

-Karin: sonrojada?  
-Sei: yo?..tonta! -y bajó la cabeza, apenada.  
-Eriko: Karin Karin..!! son ciertos los rumores

Curiosamente, Eriko tambien se le hizo MUY metiche el día de hoy.

-Karin: rumores?

Mientras tanto, Kei se habia acercado a Sei para comentarle unas cosas de la universidad, pero Sei solo tenia oidos para la conversacion entre Eriko y Karin.  
-Eriko: Angela!  
-Karin: como te enteraste?  
-Eriko: la vi el otro dia y me contó..

_Angela?_

-Karin: aún no la veo..no se como reaccionaria si la viera jeje -prendió un cigarro, estresada.  
-Eriko: regresaras con ella?  
-Karin: quizás...la buscaré

_Angela..._

-Kei: Estás bien, Sei?  
-Sei: si si!!! jejeje lo siento! es que estoy cansada..

Habian pasado las horas y muchos de los invitados ya no estaban, cerca de 10 aún quedaban y conversaban entre ellos, mientras Youko y Sei se encontraban en la cocina discutiendo.

-Youko: por qué el interes?!  
-Sei: es que...  
-Youko: Sei, no puede ser!!  
-Sei: dime quien es, ya no tiene caso seguir con ésto, Karin la ama...  
-Youko: vete haciendo a la idea que Karin no ama a nadie!  
-Sei: quién es Angela entonces?  
.Youko: fué la prometida de Karin! -y azotó su mano contra la barra que habia.  
-Sei: Prometida?...

Ambas tenian muecas de dolor, una por el recuerdo y otra por la noticia..

-Youko: fué la bruja que destruyó a Karin..  
-Sei: la amo Youko, la amo..-y apreto los nudillos-y no puedo luchar contra esto.  
-Youko: amas a Yumi, amaste a Misaki, amaste a Kei, amaste a Shimako..has amado a tantas que no te creo...pero ésta vez no debes arriesgarte Sei.  
-Sei: arriesgarme?  
-Youko: perderas la estabilidad que ya tenias con Yumi por una relacion que estaria a la deriva?

Ambas quedaron en silencio, ambas sabian la respuesta,que Sei no razonaba, solo actuaba.

-Sachiko: he venido a despedirme, gracias por la velada... -y atras de ella, iba entrando Karin.  
-Karin: yo tambien...tengo una presentacion en una hora.  
-Youko: se van juntas?  
-Karin: se ha ofrecido a llevarme..  
-Sachiko: buenas noches...

Aquella noche Karin subio al auto de Sachiko, seguida de ella, y se perdieron en la luminosa calle...  
Mientras que Yumi habia ido a dormirse a casa de Sei, dispuesta a seguir festejando el cumpleaños...  
y Youko llamaba a una mujer, buscando un encuentro.

* * *

((El mundo maravioso de Haine))

yipeee oOo otro capitulo  
pero kreo ke no les esta gustando T TUu en serio espero sugerencias ñwn  
al igual que reviews...xx quizás no les gusta y por eso no dejan, pero incluso los tomatazos son bien recibidos oOo  
me interesa mucho su opinion ia ke éste es mi primer fic :3  
ahh!!! y juro que el titulo no se inspiro en la nueva cancion de Fergie ¬¬ que ya me hicieron esa pregunta  
es de la cancion de The Pillows  
cuidense y gracias por leer :3


End file.
